


Musings of a fertile vampire

by nothingdlioncourt



Series: Fertile vampires and their kinks. [3]
Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Diary/Journal, Dom/Fertile, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Slavery, Teacher-Student Relationship, Torture, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things fertile vampire William writes in his journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow William's Journal for more drabbles. Also willing to role play with any one that wants to play dom or fertile vampires, or even a human in that AU. Also William will answer any of your questions if you inbox him.  
> http://bambiebeckett.tumblr.com/

Why do all fertile vampire’s, myself included have a crush on their schools advanced torture teacher? I mean he came into maths, so tall and handsome in his suit, his eyes so dark and filled with sadistic promises. He pulled some human jock up from his seat and the human looked like a rag doll in his hands, as he sneered cruel and humiliating things into the humans ear, before frog marching him out of the class. I could have been mistaken but I felt sure he looked at me and gave slight smirk, oh Mr Saporta, my cruel prince what you do to me.

P.S the human was never seen again

http://bambiebeckett.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something else from William's Journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember for more drabbles follow William's tumblr. Also feel free to role play with him (A Gabe would be awesome lol) but you can play anyone you like. He will also answer any of your questions.  
> http://bambiebeckett.tumblr.com/

Saw Mr Saporta in a leather jacket today, he looked so bad ass. He was leaning back against the wall with a cigarette hanging from his lips. At his feet was a human slave wearing a spiked dog collar, the human didn't look well kept. 

I don’t think he even knows my name though, I barely talk in school, and being a fertile Mr Saporta doesn't take any of my lessons being he's primary an Advance Torture teacher. The only reason most teachers notice me is because I never got lower then an A+. Sometimes I wish I wasn’t so shy….


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are so short, but the reason is their meant to be William's journal entries. 
> 
> http://bambiebeckett.tumblr.com/

Hiding out in the library eating my lunch… some dom is laughing over the photos in a book called The Modern Use Of Medieval Torture. I believe he’s Mikey Way’s older brother… I think his name is Gerard or something. I guess he's kind of handsome if you like the creepy, sadistic killer vibe, which granted I kind of do but I feel my heart will always belong to Mr Saporta.

Mr Saporta has just walked into the library. He’s talking to Mikey brother, talking about how he got an A+ in advanced torture and how he should do a demonstration for the first years.

Mr Saporta just looked at me, I think my cheeks must be bright red so I quickly hide behind my book of Cake Decorating, which I was meant to be reading for home economics anyway.


	4. chapter four

Hanging out at the mall with some of my clan members, I honestly don’t keep drifting towards Sadistic Play-Land, a shop that sells medieval like torture devices and a lot more high-tec ones in hope of seeing Mr Saporta. 

I know he goes in there a lot. I listen as one of the doms joke about putting their mate on the rack that's on display in the front window, getting a giggle and slap from said mate… I wonder what it would feel like being stretched out like that. Mr Saporta can put me on the rack any time…I’m almost certain I’m a pain slut.


	5. 5

At my clan house there’s this metal cane hanging near the stairs. It’s only ever used on the human slaves, but sometimes I look at it and wonder how it would feel. I’ve seen the damage it causes though, the way it cuts into flesh, sometimes almost to the bone. I still can’t help but think about it though, I can't help think of it cutting into my flesh like a knife cutting through butter… I’m most certainly a pain slut.


End file.
